Transformers: Crusade
Transformers: Crusade is a upcomming new instalement of the popular Transformers franchise that will premiere on the HUB after Transformers: Prime finishes. The focus of Transformers: Crusade is a different take on the begining of the war for Cybertron and the battle for Earth between the Autobots and their human allies againist the Decepticons as well as a terrorist splinter cell group. The show is written by the combined efforts of Marty Isenberg, Greg Weisman, Paul Dini and Sean Roche. The animation will be overseen by TMS Entertainmaent. Plot Summary Cybertron has been living in it's second golden age since the purge of Angolmois Energy after Unicron's destruction. However peace and prosperity was not meant to last as the a threat known as The Decepticons the descendants of the Destrons surfaced, rose and conquered Iacon. Now the remaning Autobots under the command of Ultra Magnus began a mass exodus from Cybertron. However a young Cybertronian commander by the name of Optimus (the last of the Primes) and his crew of Autobots make a crash course to the planet Earth where they met 2 human teenagers and a adult and now they must partner up and face the Decepticons of the Nemesis Crew led by the newly appointed Emperor of Destruction Megatron who wish to conquer Earth and make it a colony of Cybertron however what he does not reliaze himself is that even he's a pawn in the fallen's one game. Eventually Optimus learns of his Prime heritage and inspires to unite the fractured Autobots, reclaim Cybertron from the Decepticons and protect Earth from the harm of not only Decepticons but even a human terrorist group led by the "Czar". To make matters worse Unicron the dark god chaos-bringer has now awakened so Optimus must learn the knowledge and wisdom of the Matrix to become the Prime he was destined to be. Charcters 'The Autobots' *'Optimus Prime (Clancy Brown) '''The Noble commander of his crew dubbed as Team Prime on Earth. Unlike many other Primes before him who sucum to the greed and corruption of the power, Optimus is idealistic and even though he is the team leader he treats his bots as equals. He has a special connection with the Matrix of Leadership. He also makes it upon himself to learn and understanding Earth Culture and humanity. Sometimes he can be a tad naive and silly but despite this Ultra Magnus believes Optimus might be "The Chosen One". Optimus is unsure if he is the one said in the prophecy but he will not let anyone down. Optimus Prime transforms into a Rosenbaurer Ladder Truck. *'Prowl (Alan Tudyk) Prowl is the head of security and the second in command of Team Prime. Prowl isn't as Idealistic as Optimus Prime and sometimes butts head with Optimus when it comes to the humans. He not totally fond of human but this doesn't mean he's a total jerk, he has a more on his mind then he can handle. Prowl was a member of the Cyber Ninja Corps before becoming a security officer. Leaving his Master Yokeitron left behind in pursuit of law enforcement. Yokeitron was eventually found murdered and Prowl blames himself for not being their to protect him. Prowl tries to cover up his insecurity with overworking himself with the aim of please hierarchy such as Ultra Magnus and sometimes even Optimus Prime. Despite this Prowl is Optimus's closest friend since the days of the Autobot Camp. Prowl transforms in a Dodge Charger Police Car. *'''Bumblebee (Neil Patrick Harris) Bumblebee is the youngest member of Team Prime on Earth. Before becoming the scout and courrier for the Autobots he was a pit-pocket and illegal racer until he was arrested by an Autotrooper for illegal street racing However he was given a 2nd chance and now changes his shady lifestyle to a more heroic and open one. Bumblebee is sarcastic and is sometimes cowardly in the face of Decepticons but he is often the heart of the team and he hangs out with the Emily and Jonni. His role model is Optimus Prime who inspires him to continue to do the right thing. Bumblebee transforms into vehicle baded on the Nissan Juke-R. *'Wheeljack (James Horan) '''Wheeljack is the resident Mechanic and Mechanist and even though he can be brillaint he is also probably insane. He's sarcastic, hare-brained and lacks the respect for his own and others personal safety. Wheeljack was a drop out from the Autobot Academy after a "lab incident". However he can build devices that work and he sees each of his work as a artistic masterpiece even though he thinks "everyone is a critic." Wheeljack also tries and fails with femebots. Wheeljack loves to crack open jokes and drink fine oil. Wheeljack transforms in a dented Range Rover Evoque'. ' *'Hound (Brian Bloom) Hound is young upcomming rookie in Team Prime ranks, he is friendly and idealistic and loves the planet Earth. Transforms in a Oshkosh LCTV . He is being trained as Grimlock's new protege. *'Grimlock (John DiMaggio) '''The Brutish Veteran and drill sargent of Team Prime. Grimlock is grumpy, agressive and bitter about life he as so much rage and anger it's scary. He transforms into a devastator tank. He was in command of Team Prime before Optimus took charge after he severelly injured and continues to let him lead. Before the Decepticons rose up he was the leader of a mercenary groups known as The Dino-Bots. *'Jetfire (Tim Russ) 'Jetfire is the newest member of Team Prime. A rarity amongst the Autobots because he can fly. Most Autobots can not fly......However the Decepticons do. Jetfire is a ex-Decepticon who at the begining of the war believed the Decepticons were the good guys fighting the Evil Autobot Regime. He was stationed on Earth to begin the conquering of the planet but instead crash landed and was ensealed in a icy tomb. When the Decepticons find him in the Artic. They dig him out only for him to realize that the Decepticons were no longer the good guys and that the Autobots were the true good guys. He defects to the Autobots into much of the dismay of the other Autobots. Optimus welcomes Jetfire aboard seeing the good he is capable of and Jetfire isn't trying to win over everyone's trust at once. He wants to prove himself to the other Autobots that Decepticons can change. Jetfire transforms into a A-10 Warthog Bomber. 'The Wreckers *'Ultra Magnus (Xander Berkeley)' *'Roadbuster (Jeff Bennett)' *'Cliffjumper (Nathan Fillon)' *'Blurr (Roger Rose)' *'Warpath (Carlos Alazraqui)' *'Sideswipe (Nolan North)' *'Heatwave (Steven Blum)' 'Additional Autobots' *'Alpha Trion (Richard McGonagle)' *'Jazz (John DiMaggio)' *'Elita-1 (April Stewart)' *'Kup (Edward Asner)' *'Arcee (Grey DeLisle)' *'Mirage (James Remar)' *'Perceptor (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Topspin (Bill Fagerbakke)' *'Crosswise (Phil Morris)' *'Downshift (Philip Proctor)' *'Ironhide (Diedrich Bader)' *'Ratchet (Robert Foxworth)' *'Breakaway (Dave Fennoy)' *'Sentinel Prime (Peter Cullen)' 'The Decepticons' *'Megatron (Jeff Bennett)' *'Shockwave (Richard McGonagle)' *'Soundwave (Jeff Bennett)' **'Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka)' **'Rumble (Dana Snyder)' **'Ravage (N/A)' *'Cyclonus (John DiMaggio)' *'Bonecrusher (Henry Rollins)' *'Starscream (John Kassir) ' *'Ransack (Dana Snyder)' *'Crumplezone (Mark Hamill)' *'Dirt Boss (Thomas F. Wilson)' *'The Vehicons (Additional Voices)' **'Car Type' **'Jet Type' **'Tank Type' 'Additional Decepticons' *'Deathsarus (Keith Szarabajka)' *'Bludgeon (Brian Bloom)' *'Dr. Scalpel (Seth MacFarlane)' *'Lockdown (Danny Trejo)' *'Runamuck (Nolan North)' *'Runabout (Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Blitzwing (Brian Bloom)' *'Thundercracker (James Horan)' *'Skywarp (Larry Cedar)' *'Sunstorm (Nolan North)' *'Blackout (J. B. Blanc)' *'Scorponok (Michael T. Wiess)' *'Sixshot (Jeff Bennett)' *'Bruticus (Earl Boen)' **'Onslaught (Dave Fennoy)' **'Vortex (John Kassir)' **'Swindle (Carlos Alazraqui)' **'Brawl (Earl Boen)' **'Blast Off (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Scourge (Miguel Ferrer)' *'Sideways (John DiMaggio)' *'Thunderwing (Michael T. Wiess)' *'Sky Shadow (George Newbern)' 'Others' *'Primus (John DiMaggio)' *'Unicron (Clancy Brown)' *'Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (John DiMaggio)' *'Prima (Rick D. Wasserman)' 'Human Allies' *'Takuya Nakata (Andrew Kishino)' *'Emily Walker (Jane Levy)' *'Sgt. Vincent Walker (John DiMaggio)' *'Harrison the Butler (Nolan North)' *'Mr. Spencer Sullivan (Jim Parsons)' 'Human Villains' The Czar/ Mordecai Zarkoffski (Robin Atkin Downes): 'A Ex-Russian Commander bittered by the disbandment of the soviet union he joins up with the Decepticons to gain more power for himself but is to arrogant and blind to teh fact he is just expendable in Megatron's eyes. *'Dr. Rupert Bishop (Michael Emerson) *'Lorenzo Laporte (Adrian Pasdar)' *'The Nightbird (Kelly Hu)' *'Old Snake (John Kassir)' Crew Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director Category:Transformers series Category:action Category:action/adventure Category:Cartoons Category:Hub Shows Category:anime Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series Category:action Category:action/adventure Category:Cartoons Category:Hub Shows Category:anime Category:Science fiction